


Pink Life

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walda was rather fond of her dark husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Life

She could't be happier, or have a better husband. He wasn't like the man from her own house, he wore pink!  
Oh, how she loved pink!  
Roose was such a good husband. He let her redecorate her room at Dreadfort. He wasn't even mad at how much pink she had on her room.  
At night he would always come to me, he would always touch her. It was so good to be married and be desired by your lord husband. All the pretty bastards at the twins would never have such a thing.  
The only thing that could destroy my pretty song is that terrible Snow boy. But I shouldn't worry, I'm a Frey at blood. Soon enoth, Dreadfort will have more sons that it can handle, all with Roose's beautiful eyes and the Boltons pink cape across their strong sholders.


End file.
